Sing Me To Sleep - Being rewritten :P
by Bechloe-ftw
Summary: A simple future Bechloe oneshot :) Reviews welcomed xD Its a pretty sad fic (please don't hate me).
1. Prologue

Beca's Pov

As I sit beside my wife's hospital bed watching cradling our three month old daughter Bella, I can't help but feel tears brim in my eyes at the thought of why Chloe is on life support.

**9 Months Previous **

_I return home from another long night shift at the station, I let myself in knowing Chloe might be asleep. I always feel bad leaving Chloe to spend these nights lonely on her own, but even more recently. _

_For the past 6 months we have been trying for a baby, but nothing seems to be happening. The doctor has reassured Chloe that nothing is wrong with her and that things seem to just be taking longer than expected. But yet she still chooses to blame herself, but this week she's been particularly distant and not herself. _

_I quietly drop my bag at the door and take my shoes off, and then tip toe to the bedroom to find Chloe wide awake just staring at the ceiling , red eyed from crying._

_ Something is definitely not right._

_ I climb on the bed pulling her close into my side, as she puts her head into my neck for protection. "Chloe what's wrong beautiful?" I say as I stroke her hair, "you haven't been yourself at all this week."_

_ "I'm fine" she muffles into my neck, I don't believe a single word._

_ "Chloe I come home to see that you've been crying, and you expect me to believe you're fine?!" I almost growl and the despair is evident in my voice. Chloe begins to cry, "look Chloe I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's wrong" I whisper into her ear trying to calm her down._

_ "Beca there is something wrong but you won't be able to help me, no one can." Chloe splutters out._


	2. Goodbye

Beca's Pov

As I sit beside my wife's hospital bed watching cradling our three month old daughter Bella, I can't help but feel tears brim in my eyes at the thought of why Chloe is on life support.

**9 Months Previous **

_I return home from another long night shift at the station, I let myself in knowing Chloe might be asleep. I always feel bad leaving Chloe to spend these nights lonely on her own, but even more recently. _

_For the past 6 months we have been trying for a baby, but nothing seems to be happening. The doctor has reassured Chloe that nothing is wrong with her and that things seem to just be taking longer than expected. But yet she still chooses to blame herself, but this week she's been particularly distant and not herself. _

_I quietly drop my bag at the door and take my shoes off, and then tip toe to the bedroom to find Chloe wide awake just staring at the ceiling , red eyed from crying._

_ Something is definitely not right._

_ I climb on the bed pulling her close into my side, as she puts her head into my neck for protection. "Chloe what's wrong beautiful?" I say as I stroke her hair, "you haven't been yourself at all this week."_

_ "I'm fine" she muffles into my neck, I don't believe a single word._

_ "Chloe I come home to see that you've been crying, and you expect me to believe you're fine?!" I almost growl and the despair is evident in my voice. Chloe begins to cry, "look Chloe I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's wrong" I whisper into her ear trying to calm her down._

_ "Beca there is something wrong but you won't be able to help me, no one can." Chloe splutters out. _

_"Chloe, you know you can tell me anything, I love you no matter what." I reassure her._

_"B-beca I...um..I'm..." she stutters as I hold her tight._

_"Your what Chlo?" _

_"Im pregnant" she blurts out bursting into tears._

_"Chlo that's great news", I beam and smile but it is soon wiped off my face as I notice that Chloe's still crying "why are you crying baby?" concern fills my voice once I again.__  
_

_"When I was at the doctors I had some blood tests taken, they um.. they think I have cancer Beca... leukaemia."_

_And in that moment, it felt like the whole world had turned against me, all happiness shattered, my heart ripped out._

**_Present day_**

"Beca...Beca?" Chloe croaked.

"Yes m'lady?" I slurred, coming round from the flashback.

"The doctors here" I turned to see Dr. Benson.

He walked in with sorrow plastered on his face,

"Mrs Beale-Mitchell as you know your wife has been on life support for three months now, her organs are failing and its the only thing keeping her alive." he looked down at his feet, tears began to form in my eyes as Chloe's trickled down her cheeks.

"And your point is?" I questioned, squeezing Chloe's hand, she was silent.

"I'm afraid we can't keep your wife and life support forever, it has to be turned off by the end of the week." Chloe remained quiet.

"No you can't do that," tears streaming down my face "She's my world, my wife, we have a daughter to bring up together!" I pleaded. "I'll pay whatever to keep her alive, i'll do anything!"

"Beca, its okay" Chloe spoke up, "I'm dying, there's nothing you can do, keeping me on life support is just prolonging the inevitable"

"B-but I can't live with you, I need you, Bella needs you!" I choke.

"What Bella needs is for her mamma to be strong, like in college when her momma fell in love with her for it" Chloe reasoned, sending a soft smile towards Beca, "just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Sing me to sleep."

"What do you mean?" I question, unsure of the request.

"Sing me to sleep then turn off the life support" she smiled softly.

"You got it Chlo."

**A week later**

The day had come for Chloe's life support to be switched off, the week had gone too fast in my opinion, with Chloe making a memory box containing videos, letters and photos for Bella so she would know who her wonderful momma was. The rest of the week was spent together as a family, I just wish it didn't have to come to and end.

I sat watching Chloe saying her final goodbyes to Bella,

"You be good for your mamma, okay?", Chloe whispered tears forming in her eyes "And don't you ever forget that I love you, and that I will always be looking down on you my angel" she kissed her daughters forehead.

I walked over to them both and hugged them as tight as possible, I never want to let them go.

The time had come closer and I'd asked our parents to collect Bella and to say their final goodbye's.

Our parents walked in and rushed over to Chloe.

"Ohh Chloe were going to miss you!" her mother sobbed.

"I'm going to miss you too" she croaked back. "Please just take Bella away before it gets any harder."

Chloe said her last goodbye to Bella as my mum picked her up and headed for the door.

**That evening**

The final few hours were somewhat peaceful as we laid in silence but it was a nice silence, and I finally l understand the meaning of the quote 'If you love someone, you should set them free' I knew what I had to do.

There was a soft knock at the door,

"Are you ready?" Dr. Benson asked.

We both looked at each other and smiled, "yes" we stated in unison.

"The take it away"

"Chloe, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I wouldn't be who I am today without you. I want to thank you for bringing our wonderful daughter into the world, and for making me the happiest woman on the earth. Goodbye Chlo, I will always love you" I held her tight.

"Beca, you are my everything, my rock and the best thing that's ever been mine. I will always be looking down on you and Bella, be strong for her please" I nod "and remember that I will ALWAYS love you, even if im not with you. Goodbye Beca, I love you forever."

I place one last deep kiss on Chloe's lips, before picking up my guitar and starting to play the first chords to the song that I was singing when I officially fell in love with Chloe.

I begin to sing as Chloe smiles knowingly,

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday._

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_  
_I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause girl, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

Chloe was now sound asleep, I knew what was coming.

"Are you read Mrs Beale-Mitchell?" Dr. Benson asked.

I placed one last kiss on Chloe's forehead, careful trying not to wake her.

"As read as i'll ever be"

I slowly walked over to the machine.

Bent down.

Pulled the plug.

Her soft breathing slowly stopped,

Chloe Beale-Mitchell is now truly an angel.


End file.
